


The Knight and the Blacksmith

by accol



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad the blacksmith and Nate the knight dispatch a dragon and save the village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight and the Blacksmith

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to [Rune](runeybadger.tumblr.com) (2011). Based on fictionalized portrayals in the HBO miniseries _Generation Kill_.

The dragon dove from the sky, screeching its unearthly cry. Its wings were the same terrifying color as the flames it spat. Its fangs glinted menacingly in the bright midday sun when it snapped at the heels of the fleeing villagers. They ran for their lives, crying and stumbling, frantically gathering up the children and elders. 

All of the villagers but one crowded into the great stone church for protection for it was the only building in the village that had a hope of withstanding the beast’s sudden attack. The dragon landed in the center of town just as the priest pulled the great wooden doors closed. 

Clad in tough, oiled leather from shoulder to foot, Brad emerged from his blacksmith shop, a honed axe in each hand. Brad swung the weapons, just a working man’s tools on any other day, and balanced them in his strong hands. He would fight this dragon to the death to save the village that had taken him in during childhood. 

He made directly for the great beast with silent, icy murder in his eyes. The beast roared at the church doors, spreading its wings wide to envelop the church in shadow. 

The dragon’s enraged scream pierced the air when Brad’s axe tore through the membrane of one of its wings. From the west, rocketing like a silver arrow, came the knight. He dismounted his white horse midstride, descending upon the dragon with his sword unsheathed. Brad and the knight joined together, forcing the beast to retreat to the edge of the woods. They moved with confidence; stabbing and parrying together seamlessly. They thrust their weapons home again and again. The knight deflected the harshest of the dragon’s attacks with his armor, while Brad inflicted the deepest wounds with his heavy axes. Together they made quick work of the dragon. 

As the dragon took its last shuddering breath, Brad met the knight’s brilliant green eyes behind his helmet. He held the knight’s gaze for longer than was appropriate for a commoner because he saw respect in the man’s eyes. The knight had more than earned Brad’s respect too. Sweat and dragon blood dripped from Brad when he dropped to his knee.

“Sir,” Brad said with his head bowed.

“Rise,” the knight said. “You are far braver than me, villager. You would have fought that dragon by yourself.”

“Sir,” Brad began, still on one knee, but the knight interrupted.

“Friend, please. Today we have become equals. Call me Nathaniel.”

“Nathaniel,” Brad said, feeling the knight’s name in his mouth. “You _also_ would have fought the dragon alone if I had not been there, so I believe I am no braver than you.” Brad looked up to meet Nathaniel’s eyes. 

Nathaniel’s lips rose into a small smile and his green eyes glinted. He laid a hand on Brad’s shoulder. What could have been a patronizing gesture instead gave spark to Brad’s desire, hot and low in his belly. Perhaps it was the battle lust.

“And your name, friend?” Nathaniel’s fingers squeezed Brad’s shoulder. He was being pulled minutely closer.

“Bradford, sir.”

Brad stood slowly, surveying Nathaniel’s armor as he rose. It was dented in several places and was smeared with the dragon’s ichor. The chainmail had kept him safe and was well-constructed. Brad meant to admire the metalwork alone, but he couldn’t help to notice the man beneath the armor. His fingers itched to reach out.

“Everyone calls me Brad,” he said suddenly. 

Nathaniel removed his helmet and his breath caressed Brad’s cheek, they were standing so close. Nathaniel’s eyes were smiling at the small victory of learning Brad’s name, and Brad knew then that those eyes would haunt his fantasies. The kind of thoughts Brad was having, the kind that were making his cock stir, were risky to broach with a stranger. They were particularly risky in the wake of a battle when it was not clear if high emotions would lead to lust or to more death. Best to keep this professional... for now. 

“Your armor needs attention,” Brad said, wondering if his face was showing his true wishes or if he’d kept it icy. “We should go to the village to tell the people that the threat is gone, and then I will fix it for you at my shop.” 

Nathaniel stepped back slightly and turned. He looked over his shoulder at Brad through his eyelashes and nodded. Brad saw a predatory glint in Nathaniel’s eyes, but the villagers awaited their return. They walked the short distance back to town in a silence that was tense with promise.

The villagers tentatively exited the church. They shielded their eyes from the sun as they searched the skies, still waiting for the horror of the dragon to descend upon them. When they saw Nathaniel and Brad, blood-drenched and dirty, a loud cheer spread through the crowd. 

“Yes, we’re the conquering heroes,” Brad quietly deadpanned as the grateful townspeople surrounded them. 

The crowd didn’t catch the dry humor behind Brad’s words, but Nathaniel had. Nathaniel smiled broadly and shook the hands offered to him by the important men in the village. Brad could see he wasn’t paying the villagers much attention though. More than once, Brad caught Nathaniel studying him. Brad’s face must have shown at least a trace of the tension he was feeling because the knight shot him a gratifying wink. Nathaniel’s looks and the crowding of the villagers made Brad desperate to escape back to his shop for some solitude. Or perhaps the company of just one other. 

People swarmed them, offering their thanks and bringing gifts to the heroes, impeaching them to sit for a banquet. Brad and Nathaniel shared a look. It was clear that neither of them preferred to stay, but there was no way to decline this hospitality.

Maidens came with bowls of water to wash Brad and Nathaniel. The young women giggled as they stripped off Brad’s leather coat and Nathaniel’s armor. This left them in their tunics and trousers. The young women were quite thorough in both the cleaning and the flirting, but Brad mostly felt annoyed by their presence. The only enjoyable part for Brad was the sight of Nathaniel’s flushed neck and upper chest as the lacing of his tunic was loosened. The knight’s and blacksmith’s eyes met periodically as they submitted to the treatment, sharing silent laughs, mutual impatience, and a hunger for something these women could not provide. It was increasingly clear to both Brad and Nathaniel that these young women were going to go home empty-handed.

The irony of two heroes having to be saved from the clutches of maidens by the call to the feast was not lost on either of them. A great table was set up in the square and it was filled with food. The celebration went on for several hours, with many toasts to Nathaniel’s and Brad’s bravery. They sat knee-to-knee at the head of the long table. No one but them knew the great tension that was building each time their legs brushed together. 

As the sun began to set behind the hills, Nathaniel pressed his knee meaningfully against Brad’s. Brad answered by stroking his hand across Nathaniel’s lower back. They stood, thanked the crowd, and took their leave. A great bonfire was being lit in the commons, and Brad knew the celebration would go until dawn. He hoped Nathaniel wasn’t intending to move on to his next quest until at least then.

Back at Brad’s blacksmith shop, he closed the door firmly behind them, keeping the villagers’ incessant _Thank You’s_ outside. Festive music wafted in through the window. 

“Sir, your sword should be tended to. It needs cleaning and oiling after today’s battle,” Brad said. His words carried the double meaning that he intended, and Nathaniel clearly understood.

“Your shop has the necessary supplies?”

Brad nodded once, never taking his eyes off of Nathaniel’s. “First, your sword,” Brad said simply, holding out his hand. 

Nate handed over the dulled weapon, and Brad only needed a few minutes at the forge and grinding wheel to restore the sword’s glory. Brad could feel Nate’s eyes on him as he worked, and the gaze felt hungry. 

“My thanks, Smith. Your craftsmanship is as skilled as your fighting.” Nathaniel said, setting the sword aside. 

Nathaniel’s next move could hardly have surprised Brad more. He took a damp cloth and washed Brad’s smudged hands. 

“You truly are a beautiful fighter. You fight like you were born for it.” Nathaniel smoothed the cloth up Brad’s forearms, massaging the tired muscles there.

Brad watched the motion of Nathaniel’s hands. He hadn’t had someone touch him this intimately since before his woman had betrayed him and the village had cast her out. Certainly he’d had some women, but Nathaniel’s touch was different. It calmed him and made him more alert simultaneously. It felt right, and Brad’s body agreed. Brad still felt the dull twang of shame when he remembered how his woman had left with a man who Brad had considered his brother, but in front of him now was a person who was not encumbered with that knowledge. When Brad looked at Nathaniel’s face, he found the embers of lust glowing in his eyes, not pity.

Nathaniel’s voice was soft when it came again. “Brad, how did you learn to fight like that?” There was the unmistakable sound of teasing in Nathaniel’s words, as though he already knew Brad’s answer. 

“Begging your forgiveness, sir, but I have been known to practice with the weapons that arrive at my shop for repair. On occasion, there have been Royal weapons. Although, as beautiful as those have been, I still prefer the axes I forged myself.”

Nathaniel laughed, more excited by Brad’s insubordination than offended by it. “You _must_ be of Royal lineage or you truly are a brave man to risk punishment for your insubordination.” 

“I can only assume then that you are here to dole out the punishment, sir.” Brad grinned at the flirtation. The only punishment tonight would be if Nathaniel left before Brad claimed the only reward he truly wanted for slaying the dragon. “Why would you think that I am of Royal descent?”

“Your fighting, your golden handsomeness. I thought I was seeing an angel when I rode into the fight. Certainly...” 

“I would not know. I was raised by the smith and his family, but I was found orphaned as a young child in the Northlands.”

Nathaniel wiped at a smudge of soot on Brad’s neck. Only a hair’s breadth separated them. “Perhaps we can explore that another time when I will have a proposition for you.” 

“You would proposition a mere blacksmith?” Brad asked, baiting Nathaniel. 

Nathaniel snorted. 

“Sir, I think you should let me check you for injuries,” Brad said, gently pushing Nathaniel toward his chamber.

“A wise course of action,” Nathaniel responded, already removing his tunic. “Fierce, handsome, and canny. Surely you are royalty.” His fingers were working to untie his trousers when Brad’s hands intervened.

“Is curiosity a royal characteristic? Because I wondered mightily what those maidens were feeling under your clothing as they tended to you earlier. If it is not so inappropriate for me to say, sir, I would rather have had that pleasure for myself.”

“Greediness, such as you are displaying now, is certainly a trait of the Royals,” Nathaniel responded. “And publicly admitting that you desire such a thing would be tremendously inappropriate.” Brad felt a surge of satisfaction when Nathaniel leaned into his touch. Brad ran his hands down Nathaniel’s back and slipped them under his waistband. “However, privately, as we find ourselves now...” 

Nate made a small noise of pleasure when Brad’s lips touched his neck. 

“I haven’t found any injuries, but I haven’t checked everywhere yet,” Brad said, smiling against Nathaniel’s neck. Their bodies were pressed firmly together now, and Brad’s hardening cock rubbed slowly against the bulge in Nathaniel’s trousers. 

“Certainly you will earn my gratitude if you are thorough,” Nate replied. 

Brad dropped to his knees and Nathaniel held his hand on the back of Brad’s neck. Brad’s fingers worked quickly at his trousers, but Nathaniel impatiently thrust his hips forward. 

Brad looked up with a smirk. “Did I find a tender spot?”

Nate had reached his limit. He swiftly pushed his trousers past his hips with one hand and grabbed the collar of Brad’s tunic with the other. He pulled Brad down on top of him on the bed with a pleased groan. 

“If that is tender, then the whole of me is tender,” Nathaniel whispered before pulling Brad in for a frantic kiss. 

He pushed Brad’s tunic up and over his head, giving him access to Brad’s broad chest, made muscular from years of swinging a heavy hammer. Nathaniel’s teeth softly scraped down from Brad’s mouth to his nipples. Brad pushed Nathaniel’s trousers to the floor with his feet, and then sat up to unfasten his own. Brad felt the hot ache of Nathaniel’s mouth nipping at his skin. Nathaniel pushed Brad’s hands away, forcing Brad’s trousers down around his thighs. 

As Brad’s cock sprang free, Nathaniel’s mouth descended upon him. Brad threw his head back and exhaled strongly. 

“Slow, slow, slow,” Brad pleaded, pressing on Nathaniel’s shoulders to decrease his pace. Brad sat back, resting his ass on his heels, but still Nathaniel wouldn’t slow. 

“Wait! Nathaniel, you’ll make me come!” Brad was panting, trying to stay in control. But Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Brad’s hips and swallowed him down. He bobbed his head and stroked with his tongue until all Brad could see were the stars behind his eyelids. A strangled yell ripped its way out of Brad’s throat as he came down Nathaniel’s throat. 

Brad collapsed on the bed for a long while. He vaguely noticed Nathaniel leave the room and come back with a pitcher of water and a bottle of oil from the larder.

“Why?” was all Brad could muster.

“Your second orgasm will be a longer time coming so we can savor it,” Nathaniel said matter-of-factly. “When you’re ready, so am I.”

Brad laid still for a while longer, until his heartbeat slowed to something manageable. When Brad opened his eyes, he saw Nathaniel moving slowly as he gazed upon Brad’s form in the dim light. 

“Twilight is passing. I want to see you,” Brad said. He lit the bedside lantern and was met with a sight that woke every part of him. Nathaniel was stroking into his ass with an oiled finger. His hard cock leaked a little each time his finger fucked into his ass. Brad’s mouth watered at the sight. 

“Pardon my commoner’s tongue, but, sir, that is possibly the best fucking thing I have ever laid my eyes upon. I have never seen a man do such a thing.”

“A knight can learn many things on his travels. And, now, perhaps you should put your tongue to work,” Nathaniel suggested.

“Indeed. I should like to learn many a new thing too, Nathaniel,” Brad responded. He grabbed Nathaniel’s wrist and fucked his finger in and out of his ass a few times more. Brad watched the lust fill Nathaniel’s eyes to nearly the point of madness. He brushed his lips across Nathaniel’s softly, making Nathaniel reach to get more. Over and over again, Brad controlled the pace of Nathaniel’s hand and teased his lips. 

Nathaniel moaned. “Please, your tongue.”

Brad pushed Nathaniel down onto his back and forced his knees wide. 

“As you wish,” Brad replied just before he started a long, slow pass with the flat of his tongue. The broad sensation was giving Nathaniel a moment to calm down, to back away from the edge of orgasm. Brad watched his face for the clues. Nathaniel savored the feeling for a while, but soon became impatient again. 

“More.”

“As you wish,” Brad replied again. He pushed the tip of his tongue against Nathaniel’s hole. His ass was already warm from his finger, and it opened to Brad’s tongue eagerly. Brad pressed his hands against the backs of Nathaniel’s thighs, holding him open and allowing Brad to go deeper. 

Brad felt his own cock aching. He quickly sat up, took a palmful of oil, and readied himself. 

“Yes,” Nathaniel said, and Brad pushed into him. They fucked slowly, getting used to the feel of each other, to the signals of pleasure. Nathaniel wrapped his legs around Brad’s waist. Their chests pressed together and they held each other closer still. Their tongues were gentle, content to slide against one another. Brad reached his arms behind Nathaniel’s back and wrapped his fingers up over his shoulders. 

“I was ready to die fighting that dragon,” Brad said quietly. “But then you came, riding in like the righteous white horse of the Apocalypse.”

Nathaniel kissed Brad’s lips and rocked his hips in a way that took Brad’s breath away.

“And you look an angel,” Nathaniel replied.

“Not hardly,” Brad smiled. “I suggest, however, that we may fuck each other into oblivion.”

“As you wish,” Nathaniel replied, moving his hands to grip Brad’s hips.

Brad pulled down on Nathaniel’s shoulders, and Nathaniel pushed his palms against the flexing muscles of Brad’s ass. Their pace rapidly became frenetic. Their lips still touched, but the heat between them meant their kisses had dissolved into frenzied panting and gasps into each other’s mouths. 

“Brad! Fuck me harder. I can take it. I want it,” Nathaniel begged. 

His leaking cock was pressed hard between them, and his precum made their skin slick. Nathaniel’s ass was hot and clenching around Brad’s cock. Brad gritted his teeth and snapped his hips harder and deeper. 

The knight and the blacksmith, the white horseman and the angel, cried each other’s names as they came. 

Eventually, the festival music lulled them to sleep in each other’s arms.

When the first light of dawn began to spill into Brad’s bedroom, they woke. Silently they each worried that the other had only been caught up in the lust of the battle yesterday. However, when Nathaniel softly kissed Brad, most of that tension eased. 

“I have my next quest, and I want you to come with me,” Nathaniel said. He was going to find Brad’s lineage if it took him to the ends of the earth. He hoped that Brad would ride by his side on this quest, because somehow Nathaniel wanted nothing more than for Brad to be his true equal.


End file.
